After 25 years
by Jabrax13
Summary: After 25 years alone, Gol D. Lucia has finally found new friends and maybe a new family to have adventures with. With the powers of her Psi Psi Fruit the sister of the first Pirate King is fearsome, but the illness that infects her is slowly killing her. Can the Strawhats save their new nakama and what adventures await the crew on the way. ZoRobin, suggested LuNa. Sequel to 4 years
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm finally back on my pure OP series with the sequel to "4yrs". If you haven't read "4yrs" yet then I highly suggest that you do first. I hope you enjoy this just as much as the prequel, and if you do then please leave a generous number of reviews so I can be inspired to get chapters for this out quickly. Thx and enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

It was quiet peaceful morning on the Thousand Sunny as Nami, the navigator sat in her map room creating a map of the island that they'd just found their newest nakama on. "God that place was extremely uncomfortable, I'm so glad to be away from it." Nami sighed, then leaned back into her chair to think. 'I'm not sure about Lucia either. I mean, she seems nice enough and it was pretty sad how she was left alone since Roger died, but she did manage to scare Zoro of all people with visions and nightmares. I can only imagine what hell she made him see, so I can't imagine what she'd make me see if she ended up getting angry at us.' Nami sighed again and just decided to focus on her map when she noticed something. "Hey, where'd my ink go?" she asked to herself.

The navigator then felt a chill go down her spine as she felt something cold ooze itself down her leg; which was left exposed because of the short shorts that she was wearing. 'Please don't be something gross. Please don't be something gross' chanted the orange haired woman as she peered under the table to see what was working itself down her leg. Nami huffed a sigh of relief as she saw that it was her map ink. "But how did it?" she whispered to herself before she noticed that her ink bottle was floating in midair beside her leg. "DAMN IT LUCIA!" screamed Nami; which woke up any crew mate that wasn't already awake.

**- In Chopper's Infirmary**

Chopper leapt behind his desk at Nami's scream and hid the wrong way at the corner. "W-what did you do?" asked the little reindeer to his patient. Lucia was sitting on Chopper's medical bed giggling to herself. The "ghost girl"; as Usopp had nicknamed her because of her illusions to make herself appear where she isn't physically and because of her ability to levitate things with her mind, had been asked to come into the doctor's office this morning so he could assess her condition and see if she's gotten any worse after leaving her sanctuary. The crew had filled up a couple barrels of the strange substance that she'd been resting in and Franky built a capsule (Luffy thought it was a new bath tub) like container that they filled with the stuff where she could sleep and rest to keep her illness at bay.

"Oh nothing, just giving Nami-chan a scare" giggled Lucia.

"Oh ok" muttered Chopper as he climbed up and retook his seat on his doctor's stool to continue his examination. "By the way, how come you call Nami and Robin chan? Aren't they both older than you?"

Lucia put her finger to her chin in thought. "Not really I might only look fourteen, but I'm actually about thirty nine years old" answered the pale skinned girl. "Actually, I think that I can cast an illusion on myself to show my actual age."

"Really!" screamed Chopper in excitement. "Let me see!"

Lucia concentrated for a sec before the reindeer's vision started to haze for a minute, causing him to close his eyes. When he reopened them he fell back in his chair at the woman sitting before him. She had back length black hair, clear blue eyes, tan skin, long slender arms and legs, and d cup sized breasts that were covered in her a used to be red sun dress that they'd bought from the last island before they'd left for her, but not it was more like a t-shirt that stopped mid-thigh giving the little doctor a clear view of her panties. Even though Chopper wasn't attracted to human women he still had to admit that she was very pretty like Nami, Robin, and the warlord Boa Hancock that he'd seen when they were leaving Sabaody Archipelago.

The woman laughed at the reindeer's reaction. "Perhaps I should've warned you ahead of time" she stated. Lucia then crossed one of her legs over the other, placed her head into her hand and leaned slightly towards Chopper smiling. "So what do you think, Chopper-kun?"

"You're very pretty" exclaimed Chopper happily after recovering from his surprise.

"Aww, thank you Chopper-kun. That's so sweet of you to say" cooed Lucia, as she leaned forward further and gave the reindeer a little peck on his nose. "So am I done here yet?"

Chopper coughed into his hoof to regain his "doctor composure" after the peck he got and looked at his medical charts from his tests. "Well I'm afraid that I've never seen the illness you have so there's no known cure yet, but other than that you seem to be perfectly healthy."

"Awesome!" cheered the adult Lucia as she sprung up from the bed and headed towards the door. "Thanks a lot Dr. Chopper-kun!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew besides Zoro, Robin, and Chopper were gathered at the lawn deck trying to convince an angry Nami, who just had a bottle of her ink poured down her leg, from entering the infirmary. "Get out of my way guys!" screamed Nami. "That was my last bottle of mapping ink and I'm going to make her pay for it!"

"Calm down Nami-sis" said Franky, holding onto her with his giant robot hands.

"Yeah, what if you interrupt something important and make Lucia sicker," stated Usopp, who was standing in front of the Infirmary door trembling.

"Indeed Nami-san, if you were to kill Lucia-san then she would not be able to pay you back for your ink" explained Brook, more calmly than the others.

Just then the door to the infirmary opened to reveal a gorgeous black haired, blue eyed, and tan skinned woman, who was only wearing a bright red t-shirt that reached her mid-thigh. "Hello everyone," greeted the woman in a hypnotic voice. "Is there a problem out here?"

"Mellorine!" yelled Sanji, going into love mode at seeing the beautiful barely clothed woman.

"I can almost see her panties!" screamed Brook, bending down angle by angle to try and see under her shirt.

"SUPER pretty lady!" shouted Franky doing his pose.

"Perverts!" yelled Nami, as she bashed the three into the ground with her fists.

The woman giggled at the crew's reactions; even Usopp was blushing a little, and stretched her arms upwards making her 'shirt' ride up her thighs. "Aww, you guys are all so adorable," she cooed, watching as the perverts pushed themselves forward on the ground to hopefully see under her shirt. She then stopped when they were getting close and put one of her fingers on her on her lips in a pout. "The three of you wouldn't be trying to look somewhere indecent would you?"

That cute look caused the three perverts to get nosebleeds; which should've been impossible for Brook, and just as they were about to see her panties another woman's voice spoke up. "Fufufu, that's enough teasing them Lucia-san. Their heads might explode from a perverted overdose and cover all of us with brain matter." The crew looked behind them; where the voice had come from, to see Robin leaning forward against the railing with seemingly nothing but a familiar green robe tied around her body. The archaeologist's hair and skin was wet suggesting that she'd just come from the shower. "By the way Nami-san, it would seem that we're out of fresh towels. I had to use one of Zoro's clean robes to cover myself instead" explained Robin with an innocent smile.

"Robin-chwan, let me dry you off!" yelled Sanji in a bigger love mode as he raced across the deck towards almost nude beauty. Before the cook could reach her though, he was clotheslined by a tanned arm.

"Stay the fuck away from my wife ero-cook!" roared Zoro, who had been standing in the doorway of his and Robin's room but far enough inside of it to where no one could see him.

Sanji sprang back to his feet to threaten the swordsman but stopped when he realized that his rival was in only boxers. This caused Sanji to become even angrier, "How dare you stand in front of the ladies dressed like that marimo!"

"Yeah Zoro, what the hell is your problem!" screamed Nami.

"It's not my fault damn it!" yelled Zoro, before pointing to his wife. "Robin's the one who forgot to bring fresh clothes!"

"Yeah I'm sure that she _forgot _her clothes" stated Usopp.

"Shishishi, can we walk around in our underwear today?" asked Luffy

"HELL NO!" roared the crew except for Robin who simply giggled, Franky who was technically already in underwear, and Brook who wouldn't have anything to show if they did but was wanting to see Nami and Robin strut around the ship in their underwear.

"Zoro and I will go get dressed now. I'm sorry for stealing your thunder Lucia-san," said Robin before she and her swordsman entered their room and closed the door.

"Lucia?" asked Nami, turning back to the barely clothed woman.

The woman pouted again, "Darn Robin-chan ruining my hot streak." She then disabled her illusion making herself a child wearing a red sundress again. Everyone on the deck besides Luffy, who had stars in his eyes at seeing it, stood there in shock. Lucia started to walk out towards the middle of the lawn deck while she giggled childishly at everyone's reactions. "You guys are so funny, I-I c-can't," the young girl suddenly fell forward onto the grass.

"Ahhhh Chopper!" screamed Usopp, as the reindeer came bolting out of his infirmary to see Lucia on the ground unconscious.

"Ahhhh, we need a doctor!" screamed Chopper.

"That's you idiot!" yelled Nami.

Chopper stopped yelling instantly, "Oh right." The little doctor walked over to his face down crewmate and rolled her onto her back to examine her. "It looks like she just passed out from using her powers and being in direct sunlight. Being in that dark cave for so long made her very vulnerable to the sun. She just needs some rest though; I'll take her to her bed (capsule) so she can regain her strength." The crew watched as Chopper turned into his human form and carried Lucia into the hallway that led to the girl's room.

'Wow that sickness must take a lot out of you. I hope she'll be alright' thought Nami worriedly. After Robin moved out of their room Nami had the whole space to herself, but she quickly discovered that it was actually pretty lonely and while Lucia wasn't the calm, collected, and intelligent Robin, she was still welcomed company and the orange haired woman found the young girl's joyful nature to actually be a nice change.

"Oi, I see an island!" shouted Luffy. The crew, who were still on the deck, looked ahead of the Sunny to see a large island that just looked like a huge city.

"Adventure!" shouted Luffy, as the others just stared in wonder at the bustling island before them.

**Meanwhile on the island inside of an alleyway,**

"Someone please help me!" cried a young woman, whose brown haired was pulled back into a ponytail. She appeared to be fully clothed in a yellow button up shirt and blue jeans, and the pistol in her hand was loaded. So there was no indication of her being attacked except for her terror filled brown eyes. Just then, something large landed in front of her causing the ground to shake and the woman to stumble backwards. Her eyes widened in fear at the thing in front of her and she leveled her violently shaking gun at it. "P-please s-stay back, I beg you!" she screamed/cried.

The thing just smiled a huge grin and began walking towards her. "NO NO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" the woman screamed and fired her gun at the approaching figure. Even with her shaking aim the girl still managed to hit it twice.

The figure's grinned faded as it gazed slowly at the two bullets that lay shallowly lodged in his left shoulder and right side of his stomach. "Ouch, that was mean" stated the thing sounding a little hurt but no other emotion in its voice. "Now I have to if I want these bad things out of me."

The woman's eyes widened in as much fear as she could possibly show as she saw its grin return with its white teeth showing even in the shadow of the alley. "N-No p-please n-no" she cried, before the figure lunged at her. "NO!"

**Two minutes later**

The alley was silent until the sound of two metal objects and one heavier object hit the cement. "Mmmm, that was delicious. A little too sweet though" stated the figure from before as it licked its lips.

The sound of footsteps then echoed as another voice rang out. "Can't you just go after the old and ugly ones? I thought that the old people were tastier to you?" stated the other voice. "If you keep start going after the young, good-looking people then I'll need to start watching my back."

"What are you doing here?" asked the first figure.

"It's not like I want to be, but there's another new bounty approaching and_ he_ says that this one's big" explained the second person.

"Ooooh, more tasty snacks" cheered the first one.

The second sighed; "I wish, but I'm afraid that they'll be docking first so they may be gone before we even get the chance."

"Aww, but I'm so hungry" groaned the first.

The second laughed before turning to leave. "Just stick to the old and ugly diet please" called out the person as he (judging by his voice) left.

The first (who also sounded like a man but had a slightly more childish tone) scoffed; "Just stay out of my side." He then gazed down to the girl who began to twitch. "Well I'm all done here" and with that said the large figure leapt up onto the rooftops leaving the _girl _to reopen her now pupiless eyes.

**Back on the Sunny, Zoro and Robin's room**

"Did you really have to give that damn ero-cook that view of you? We were almost able to sneak by them with Lucia there" grumbled Zoro, as he slipped on some pants.

"Is my swordsman a little jealous?" giggled Robin, as she finished hooking her bra.

"Like hell I am!" yelled Zoro which just caused his wife to giggle at him more. "I just don't want any of those bastards to get any ideas when your mine."

Robin smiled mischievously at her husband, then walked behind, and wrapped her arms around him, letting her hands run up and down his abs. "Relax Zoro-koi, it's not as if I flashed them or anything."

Zoro let out a breath and let himself relax under Robin's touch. "Well practically letting them eye hump you isn't very reassuring."

"Why should you be jealous of eye humping when you can do the real thing, _Kenshi-san_?" purred Robin into his ear. She'd meant it to be a tease and to see her man blush, but after saying it Robin couldn't help but feel herself heat up.

Zoro did blush at his woman's tease, but the heat didn't just stop at his face and the swordsman found himself starting to breathe heavily. He could feel the blood starting to work his way into his loins and before Zoro could say anything else, Robin spun him around; also breathing heavily, and practically tackled him to the ground, kissing him with a desperate need that he equally returned in a _very_ fast heartbeat. Before long both were completely naked again and going at it like animals in heat, completely unaware of a person who was watching them through a crystal ball.

"Mmmm, such passion, such want, such _lust_" moaned a sultry woman's voice. "This will be a very_ interesting_ show."

**Alright, this is my first chapter of the sequel. Please review and tell me what you think of the story, Lucia, and/or the new enemies. I hope to get new chapters out quickly but with my "Demons of Fire" Naruto x One Piece fic they might take a while. Thx for reading!**


	2. Downslope

Hey everyone. I'm really sorry that this isn't a new chapter but I'm hitting a real down slope right now with anything anime so until I recover from it then I'll have to put this fic on hold. **I will not be discontinuing this fic and will continue writing it once I get out of my downslope. **Until I do though I'll be doing some other fics instead (Cartoons, Movies, Video Games, etc.) Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me so far and I promise that I'll start releasing chapters again as soon as I can.

**CAUTION:** My other fics may involve stories, ideals, and pairings that some of you may not agree with. So if you don't like them/have no interest in them then please either don't read or if you decide to read them then please don't flame.

Thx again and I promise to be back asap.


End file.
